


Late Night Surprises

by awgaskarth0805



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25700263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awgaskarth0805/pseuds/awgaskarth0805
Summary: Jack and Alex wait outside of a venue to meet their favorite band.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Late Night Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on something that happened to me!

“Dude, that concert was awesome! Thanks for letting me go with you!” Alex exclaimed to Jack as they walked out of the main room of the venue that they had just watched Blink-182 play.  
“No problem, man, I wouldn’t have wanted to go with anyone else! Hey, I just had the best idea ever,” Jack started.  
“What is it?” Alex asked back.  
“Well, if we go wait outside at the front of the venue, maybe we’ll see the band walk out, and get to meet them! It’ll be like a free meet and greet!” Jack said, making Alex laugh some.  
“Sure, let’s do it. I do have a condition; after we do that, can we get some food? I’m a bit hungry,” Alex replied.  
“Yeah, we’ll find something after we wait for a bit. Now, let’s go outside!” Jack said, grabbing Alex’s arm and pulling him through the venue, and eventually out of the main entrance. There were already some kids waiting outside, sitting on the curbs and grass, intently watching the doors.  
“Let’s sit over by the start of the parking lot,” Jack proposed, leading Alex over to the area he’d noticed. Once they got there, they took a seat on the grass, and pulled out their phones.  
“How long are we going to wait for?” Alex asked as Jack scrolled through his phone.  
“Let’s give it thirty minutes, so until a quarter to midnight. Maybe we’ll get lucky and at least one of them will come out here in that time,” Jack stated.  
“That’s cool with me, man. Hey, did you get any good pictures or videos tonight? I got a couple decent pictures, but I couldn’t do too much since we were at a bit of a weird angle,” Alex explained, handing Jack his phone with the pictures pulled up.  
“These look great, dude! To answer your question, I got some videos of my favorite songs, but I was singing loudly the entire time, so I probably ruined them all,” Jack said, laughing some.  
“I bet they’re fine. I’d love to watch them, but my ears are still ringing from how loud it was in there. Remind me, why did we stand so close to a speaker?” Alex joked as Jack gave him his phone back.  
“It’s more fun that way. I feel like my voice is going to be shot tomorrow,” Jack stated, trying to clear his throat some.  
“It probably will be, but oh well, that means you had a great time!” Alex said with a smile.  
“True, I really did,” Jack replied. The two of them continued to talk about the show while they sat and waited.   
Eventually, Jack looked at his phone and started to feel disappointed when he realized what time it was.  
“It looks like it’s been half an hour,” Jack stated, sounding sad, which Alex was quick to notice.  
“Well, we can stay until midnight, if you want to,” Alex offered.  
“Nah, I don’t want to keep you here, making you wait for something that might not even happen. Plus, it’s late, and I don’t want restaurants and stores to close before we can get some food. Let’s find somewhere to go,” Jack decided, going on his phone to look places up.  
“Sounds good. Hey, maybe you’ll meet them next time!” Alex tried, also pulling out his phone.  
“Maybe. So, it looks like a bunch of restaurants close to here are closed, and I don’t think we should go too far from here, since it’ll be harder to get back to our Airbnb if we do,” Jack stated, still looking through his phone.  
“Well, it looks like there’s a grocery store near here that’s open late, so we can get a frozen meal or something,” Alex suggested.  
“Let’s do that, I’m not parked too far from here,” Jack replied, grabbing his keys.  
“Dude, we can walk there, it’s super close,” Alex replied.  
“Yeah, we could, but then we’d have to walk back here with all of the stuff we buy, and that’s too much work, so we’re driving,” Jack decided.  
“Okay, I guess that makes sense,” Alex said, laughing some.  
“Of course it does, let’s go,” Jack said, standing up. As Alex stood, he noticed the lead singer from the opening band had walked out of the venue.  
“Wait, Jack, isn’t that the singer from the opener?” Alex asked, pointing across the parking lot.  
“Oh shit, it is!” Jack exclaimed.  
“I know it’s not Blink, but that’s still something! Do you want to go meet him and get a picture?” Alex asked.  
“Hell yeah I do! Let’s go!” Jack exclaimed, rushing over to the singer. Once they got over to him, they told him how much they enjoyed his set as he signed their tickets, then they took a group picture.  
“Thanks so much, man!” Jack exclaimed, looking at the picture on his phone.  
“Thank you, guys, I’m glad you enjoyed my set! You two have a great night!” the singer exclaimed, walking over to the next group of fans that wanted to meet him.  
“That was so cool!” Alex exclaimed, smiling at his friend.  
“It really was! Now, let’s go to that grocery store and find something for you to eat,” Jack said, as they started to walk to his car.  
“Okay, I have the store in my phone’s GPS, but since it’s so close to here, it’s only giving me the directions for how to walk there, so I’ll do my best to work with it,” Alex explained, as Jack pulled out of the parking lot.  
“Sounds good. Where do I go?” Jack asked.  
“Um, straight for now, ad eventually you’ll take a left turn,” Alex replied. After a few seconds, Alex’s eyes widened.  
“Shit, you were supposed to turn back there. Do a U-turn,” Alex instructed.  
“Wow, what a great navigator you are,” Jack sarcastically said as he followed Alex’s instructions. Seconds later, he turned into the parking lot of the grocery store and parked at the front of the lot.  
“I’m so hungry, we’re getting snacks with the frozen meals,” Alex decided as they walked into the store.  
“Look, self-serve candy!” Jack exclaimed, as they walked over to the candy display.  
“I’m definitely getting some of this,” Alex said, grabbing a bag to put the candy in.  
“Sounds good to me. You get whatever you want, I’ll be right back, I want to look around some,” Jack decided, starting to wander off.   
The store wasn’t very big, so there really wasn’t much for Jack to look at. Jack ended up grabbing a couple frozen meals and chips for the two of them, before walking back over to where Alex was, still adding candy to his bag.  
“Thanks for getting me something,” Alex said when he saw what Jack had.  
“No problem, I want to look here for a minute, then we can leave,” Jack said back. Alex began to look around the store and was quick to notice when someone unexpected walked into the store.  
“Holy shit, Jack, isn’t that Mark Hoppus?” Alex asked, quickly turning his friend around to look at what he was seeing. Right after Jack turned around, he felt his jaw quickly drop.  
“Oh my god, it really is him!” Jack exclaimed, feeling adrenaline rush through his body.  
“Come on, let’s go meet him!” Alex continued.  
“Oh no, I couldn’t, I-“ Jack started.  
“You can, and you will. I’ll talk first if you want, but we have to go now! It looks like he’s about to check out, don’t ruin this opportunity because you’re nervous,” Alex tried, offering his friend a supportive smile.  
“You’re right, let’s do it!” Jack finally replied, before Alex led him over to the register.   
Since it was late at night, there was only one cashier, and she was a bit older, which made her a bit slow. Mark was waiting to be helped as Alex and Jack quickly made their way over to him.  
“We just watched your concert, and it was great!” Alex exclaimed, getting Mark’s attention. As Mark turned to face them, Jack felt his heart start to pound, feeling anxious and excited about meeting his hero.  
“Hey, thanks so much! I-“ Mark started.  
“Sir, your total is four thirty-six,” the cashier stated, having finished scanning what Mark got.  
“Um, here’s some cash. Do you guys want a picture or something?” Mark asked Alex and Jack as he gave the cashier his money.  
“Absolutely!” Jack exclaimed, grabbing his phone and turning on the camera. Mark took the phone and stood between Alex and Jack before quickly snapping a couple of pictures.   
“Thank you so much, this really means a lot,” Jack said as Mark gave him back his phone.  
“You guys are so welcome, thanks for coming to the show!” Mark replied with a smile.  
“Here’s your change, sir, fifteen sixty-four,” the cashier said, holding out the money.  
“I don’t need it,” Mark said, getting his bag and walking towards the exit.  
“Sir, this is a decent amount of money, are you sure you don’t want it?” the cashier asked, sounding surprised.  
“Give it to them! Thanks!” Mark said, finally walking out of the store. Alex put their things on the counter and talked to the cashier while Jack stood off to the side, blown away by what had just happened.   
“You have a great night, guys,” the cashier eventually said, handing a bag to Alex.  
“You too, thanks!” Alex exclaimed, leading Jack out of the store, and over to the car.  
“Why don’t I drive? I can tell you’re a bit distracted right now,” Alex said, laughing as he took Jack’s keys, and got into the driver’s seat.  
“Of course I’m distracted, I just met one of my idols! I can’t believe that actually happened! He’s the reason our band exists!” Jack exclaimed, looking at the group photo on his phone.   
“Well, it did! I’m happy for you, man. I’m even happier that he paid for our groceries,” Alex jokingly replied.  
“I can’t believe he did that,” Jack said, still looking at the picture.  
“Me too. Well, I hope you’ve had a good night,” Alex said, starting to drive to their Airbnb.   
“Oh, I definitely have! I’m glad you were with me for this, it made it a lot more special,” Jack replied, making both of them smile.  
“I’m glad I was, too. You know what this means, right?” Alex started.  
“Um, no, what does it mean?” Jack asked, sounding confused.  
“Well, I want that to be us someday. Making fans’ days, meeting them randomly like this. We’re going to have to work hard so we can get there!” Alex replied.  
“You’ve got that right, dude. Hey, why don’t you practice your singing now?” Jack suggested, turning up the Blink-182 song that had just come on the radio.  
“Let’s do it!” Alex exclaimed as the two of them started to sing the song as loudly as they could, as they continued to drive in the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is actually something that happened to me almost two years ago now, and is why 0805 is in my user on here! My best friend and I met Jack in a grocery store after a show on the Summer Ever After tour! I've always wanted to write something like this, and I'm glad I finally did it! I can't believe it's already been two years, but this is definitely one of my favorite memories from an ATL show. Sorry for not posting much, I've been out of requests, and haven't come up with many of my own ideas lately! I want to post more for you all, so please help me do that by sending in more requests! I love writing your all's ideas, and hope to get more soon! Thank you for reading, it means a lot. Lots of love, Liv.


End file.
